Opened Wings
by Shuichi16x
Summary: Virginia has been thinking alot, after losing contact with her team mates, she meets a young man with a new job
1. Default Chapter

Shuichi: Hiya everyone, this is my first posted fanfic!! I'm so happy!! I could cry right here and now, but I'm not..*puts tissues box away* Well, I really happy to finally have a story up and going! IT may seem alittle lacky at first, but it will get better, I promise!!  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Wild Arms 3 or anything, just my mind full of wonderful ideas!!  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Opened Wings"  
  
By: Shuichi16x  
  
"My wings are set, my dreams are ready...for this moment in time, I do not know where I am too go, all that I know is that there is somewhere to be. My wings are going, there glinding in the wind. The clear view in site, diving into the unknown."  
  
A young women of the age of about 18, layed over what seemed to a old red blanket. He hair a silky brown color rested peacfully over her forehead, falling onto the red covers. The night winds blowing past her face, her eyes dazing up into the heavens above. the words she had spoken freash in her mind..  
  
"Virginia Maxwell..?"  
  
Virigina pulled away from the stary desert sky, to meet with the voice that had spoken her name. Her deep blue eyes met with a pair of Light sea green ones.  
  
"Yes, I'm Virginia Maxwell."  
  
A younger looking man, most likely the age of 16 or 17, stood in front of her laying form, a good height of about 5'7 above her. His light blonde hair shaped over his head neatly, his face a pale color white giving the impreasion of lack of sunlight, smiled gentle towards her.  
  
"May I ask who you might be?" She asked the taller blonde.  
  
"Yes, my name is Alex Hunter, not to be rude...but I had seen you in the town not so far from here.." His voice soft and gentle spoken, matching his soft face.  
  
"You saw me in town, and so you followed me here..?" Virginia, getting a little nerves by this Alex Hunter.  
  
"Yes...I had seen you asking around for some sort of job, and was wondering if you were still looking?"  
  
The ARM's weilding drifter was now up from her "bed" and standing face to face with the man.  
  
"Um..yes, I am still looking for a job, but I don't do "those" types of jobs." Her face stern, letting the younger teen know what she ment  
  
"No no no!! I have a job for a drifter, I'm not a prevert I asure you ma'am."  
  
"Well, I guess I could see what the job is.." Her voice trailing of at her tiredness, after all it was late  
  
"Okay, I can see that you tired, so how about you come back to town tomorrow, and I'll tell you about it." He stared at the brunett.  
  
"Okay..I'll be there in the morning"  
  
"Good, then Tomorrow it is. Good night Miss. Maxwell"  
  
Alex Hunter turned around, and left. Virginia watched him till he was out of site.  
  
With a yawn, she laided back down on her blanket bed, her eyes once again gazing up into the dark sky.  
  
"He reminds me of Jet..." And those spoken, she closed her eye's and drifted off into her dreams.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Shuichi-YAY!! I'm done with the first chapter!! ^_^ So, what did you readers think of it? Was it good or bad?  
  
R&R Please 


	2. Authors Note

Shuichi- Hiya! Okay people, here is whats going to go down! First off, I'm lazy...so it will take me some time to come up with a good storyline, cause I'm lacking! Second, I love you guys how reviewed my story! I WOV U!! ^.~ And last, this might be some romance here, but not much...I lack in the str8 romance!! EAHH, NOT FLAME ME!!  
  
*Yawn* What ever! You all love me, u just can't say it yet! HUR HUR HURA!! ^o^''  
  
"NEXT!!" I would like to drop a little note to my reviwers!  
  
Hana no Kaze- Thank you! Your to kind, its not that good...is it?  
  
JayJay-Sawada- You LOVE IT!! Thanks! WOW, you know someone named Alex?  
  
Hypes- *Gasp* You..you...I LOVE YOU!! I love your story "Upon These Drifter Wings" Heh!   
  
Well, there you go... I'm really freank Out that I was able to write this, you see I just got done watching "The Cell", you know the movie? (Which I don't own!) I'm really bugged out by it! It was good, but was alittle...umm...much for me..*shudders* But you all should see it, it was sad!  
  
*Cries* Go on, look away! WAAAAH!!  
  
(I don't own anything listed in this note) 


End file.
